VOX Box: Weird Worlds Prelude
Characters * Ellie MacKay * Jacqueline Pemberton * Ystina * Greg Saunders * Alex Parker * Angie Aimes * Em Parker Location * Coventry Cove Apartments, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * November 17th 2016, 1752 Local Time VOX Archive * Alex Parker: Seriously? She knocked you out? pause Just like that? * Angie Aimes: Uh, yes... Just like that, Alex. Unlike you and her, I'm not a well-trained former DEO Agent. People hit me in the head and I go down... sip This helps the headache, though. * Alex Parker: Wait, I... I thought you were a DEO agent. * Angie Aimes: No, I'm a copy editor at the Gotham Gazette. sip * Alex Parker: But this whole floor is a safehouse of a sort for an entire DEO taskforce- * Angie Aimes: Not the whole floor. * Alex Parker: Really? * Greg Saunders: That's right, Agent Parker. Angie acts as my sort of... assistant land-lady, keeping an eye on the place when I'm gone in exchange for a cheaper rent. And there's also Miss Barnes and your ex-wife that also live on this floor. While those two have some ties to the agency, they're civilians. Much like Miss Aimes. * Alex Parker: I see... Well, is there anything else you, or Miss Pemberton would like to add to your statement? * Angie Aimes: Not that I can think of. sip * Jacqueline Pemberton: Yeah, I think what I said about sums it up. * Alex Parker: Okay, well, I'll file this report and get out of your hair. * Greg Saunders: Good seeing you again, Alex. * Alex Parker: I wish it were under different circumstances. * Greg Saunders: Same here. Truth be told, I sort of figured it would be something like this that brought us back together. * Alex Parker: chuckle I'm not going back to the DEO, Greg. * Greg Saunders: Don't be silly, of course you are. You know, our team could use someone like you. * Alex Parker: I work better alone * Em Parker: I don't know about that... * Alex Parker: sigh Em's standing behind me, isn't she? * Greg Saunders: Uh-huh. * Alex Parker: shuffling, sigh, nervous chuckle Hello, Em. * Em Parker: You're in Gotham and you didn't call me? * Alex Parker: I'm here on business. * Em Parker: chuckle Yeah, well... what's going on? * Ellie MacKay: Shelly escaped. She attacked Angie and Jackie in the process... and I guess stole some expletive, too. * Angie Aimes: groan Ellie... Can you not use that word around company? People will think I'm a horrible parent. sip * Ellie MacKay: Isn't that your third glass of whiskey since I've been home from school? * Angie Aimes: scoff Aren't you supposed to be in your room doing homework? * Ellie MacKay: footsteps, door slams shut * Alex Parker: Yeah, so... uh... that 'expletive' Gaynor stole was ARGUS property which I've been assigned to recover. * Ystina: Not all of it is ARGUS property. * Alex Parker: We'll assess that when we recover the stolen items. * Ystina: scoff We'll see about that. * Alex Parker: Yes, we will. * Em Parker: Uh, what property did she steal? * Alex Parker: That's classified- * Angie Aimes: I'm guessing she stole back the Suit of Sorrows and Sword of Salvation. * Alex Parker: chuckle Like I said, that's classified inform- * Ystina: She also stole the Holy Grail. * Em Parker: The Holy Grail? Wow... Where did she find that? * Alex Parker: That's class- * Ystina: I was keeping it in the vault at the Wheelhouse. sigh Until some moron decided that due to the recent 'attack' on the Wheelhouse, the vault was no longer a safe place to store those things and came down here from Gateway City to transport those things elsewhere. Only when this absolute idiot opened the vault, they let the magic of the Suit of Sorrows awaken its last wearer and led them right to whatever unsecured location this nitwit decided was more secure than the Wheelhouse's vault. * Em Parker: Wow, this guy sounds like a complete dumbass. Who was it? * Alex Parker: Uh, that's classi- * Greg Saunders: It was your husband. * Alex Parker: chuckle Ex-husband. * Em Parker: sigh Alex, you lost the Holy Grail? sigh, footsteps Oh, my poor baby, you must be so stressed out. Why don't you take a break, come over to my place, and let me help you relax so you can- * Alex Parker: chuckle No, not today, Em... This is serious. I got to find this stuff. * Greg Saunders: We got to find this stuff. footsteps Wherever those relics are, Shelly is. We'll help you. * Alex Parker: Thanks, but this is an ARGUS investigation- * Greg Saunders: The Holy Grail doesn't belong to ARGUS. * Alex Parker: Neither does it belong to the DEO. * Greg Saunders: No, but it belongs to the Seven Soldiers. * Alex Parker: scoff Since when? * Ystina: footsteps Since the Knights of the Round Table liberated it. * Alex Parker: Okay, but then it belongs to the Knights of the Round- * Greg Saunders: Alex, we are the Knights of the Round Table. * Alex Parker: What? * Angie Aimes: Yeah, it's a whole thing, man. The Knights have had this unbroken seven-strong brotherhood since ancient times. sigh The Seven Soldiers are what they go by now. * Em Parker: scoff All that time you worked with them and you didn't know that? * Alex Parker: I wasn't a member of the Seven Soldiers, I was just Greg's DEO partner for a while- Was I a Soldier? * Greg Saunders: Yeah, I considered you one... Well, a potential one. Never did swear you in, did we? * Alex Parker: Huh... chuckle I could've been a Knight of the Round Table? Cool. * Ystina: Eh, that's debatable... footsteps Look, are we gonna go find the Grail or not? * Alex Parker: Uh, yeah... Uh, I... I just need to know where to start looking. Where would Shelly get off to? * Jacqueline Pemberton: I've already set up some monitoring software which will give me an update if she contacts any of her past acquaintances or tries to access her accounts. * Alex Parker: Good, good. Are there any friends she has in the city that we might want to question? * Angie Aimes: Vicki Vale. slurp I can make the introductions. I'll text her and set up a meet. * Alex Parker: Okay, we're getting somewhere now. * Ystina: I know some places nearby she might use to lay low. I'll check them out if someone wants to give me a ride to Kane County. * Alex Parker: What's in Kane County? * Ystina: The stable where I board my steed. * Alex Parker: Your steed? * Ystina: Did I stutter? * Alex Parker: No... * Jacqueline Pemberton: I'll give you a ride. Let's go. 2 instances, keys jingling * Alex Parker: Okay, uh, what's up with the steed? * Angie Aimes: It's her pegasus familiar. * Alex Parker: Her what?! * Em Parker: Seriously, you didn't get to know your teammates very well, did you, Alex? * Alex Parker: groan What kind of operation are you running here, Greg? I always thought it was strange that a government agent owned a whole slew of real estate across the country, but that pales in comparison to all this other weirdness that's going on here. Any other big secrets you want to fill me in on? * Greg Saunders: I guess since you asked, I might as well tell you I'm an immortal former member of the Rough Bunch who in addition to working for the DEO and a cosmic police force, I also moonlight as a vigilante. * Alex Parker: loud laughter Yeah, right... Good one. Let's go meet this Vicki lady... footsteps * Greg Saunders: sigh Some people just don't want to accept the world's weirder than they think, do they? footsteps Trivia and Notes * Start of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga Epilogue. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds Prelude Category:VOX Box Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Pemberton/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:The Fan Club/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline